Save Me
by Dersi
Summary: Don't worry, the rating is just to be safe. Nothing bad, no slash, a cute little song fic with Dersi and Pippin!


_Loving you  
Like I never have before.  
And needing you.  
Just to open up that door.  
And begging you.  
Might somehow turn the tides.  
And tell me to  
I've gotta get his off my mind.  
     Dersi is sitting on the shore of the pond, skipping rocks across the glassy surface.  
Then, Pippin Took sees her from the path across from the pond.   
     __"Why did it have to happen like this?" Says his mind as he step by step, heart  
beating rapidly, makes his way around the large pond. __"Where'd it all go wrong?"   
He gets there. She looks up, tears streaming down her face, pain clearly in her  
eyes.   
     "Go away. Haven't you done enough already?" She glares and turns away.  
__"Why'd he do it? Why? WHY?!?!?!" Screams her mind as she begins to shake  
uncontrollably. "WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
     Pippin starts to turn away, but instead walks to her other side to face her and sits  
at her level. Then suddenly, in a voice as clear as crystal, bursts out singing:  
__"I never thought I'd be speaking these words,  
I never thought I'd need to say.  
Another day alone is more than I can take."   
Dersi looks up into his eyes, and suddenly jumps up and hurries to a nearby tree,  
springing onto its lowest branch as she again begins to sob.  
Tears in his eyes, Pippin slowly rises and walks over to her. __"A slap in the face... she  
might as well have given me a slap in the face..." He thinks as he looks up at her. _

     "Dersi I..." He sighs as he trails off. "How do I explain?" Then, he has an idea! He looks up at her  
again. "Dersi?"  
     She looks down at him, and in a flat, cold voice says, "What? What else are you  
going to say to shatter my heart?"  
     Pippin starts singing in his irresistible tenor,  
"_Won't you save me?  
Saving is what I need.  
I just want to be,  
By your side.  
Won't you save me?  
I don't wanna be.  
Just drifting through this sea  
Of life."   
Dersi starts to give in, but then thinks, __"NO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DERS??!  
You're going to take him back that easily? NEVER! After what he did to you, LET HIM  
SUFFER, JUST THE WAY YOU HAVE TO!" She shakes her head to come back to reality, then  
turns to climb higher when Pippin starts singing again, with even more passion than  
before.  
__"Won't you.  
Listen please.  
Baby, don't walk out that door.  
I'm on my knees.  
You're all I'm living for.   
I never thought I'd be speaking these words,  
Heaven thought I'd find a way.  
Another day alone is more than I can take."   
She yells, "NO!!!! IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK THAT EASILY, PERIGRIN TOOK!"  
     Pippin shudders at the use of his full name. "I've GOT to get her to see that we  
belong together!!!!" With full sincerity clear in all his features, he bursts out again:  
__"Won't you save me?  
Saving is what I need.  
I just want to be,  
By your side.  
Won't you save me?  
I don't wanna be.  
Just drifting through this sea  
Of life."   
     Dersi climbs higher into the tree, her mind conflicting her heart. __"He's singing to  
me... NO!!! DON'T GIVE IN!!!! He BETRAYED YOU!! A little singing isn't going to work this  
time!! But he's... NO! WHAT AM I DOING? THE ANSWER IS NO...PERIOD!" And even though  
she can't see him, she hears his tears through his voice as he continues to sing.  
__"Suddenly the sky is falling  
Could it be it's too late for me?  
And if I never said I'm sorry.  
Then I'm wrong, I'm wrong.  
Then I hear my spirit calling.  
Wondering if she's longing for me?  
And then I know  
That I can't live without her."   
     Turning her head to see him, she sees a bright glint on his cheeks. __"He's crying..."  
Pippin, letting his tears fall with no shame, stares up at her, then continues with his  
song:  
__"Won't you save me?  
Saving is what I need.  
I just want to be,  
By your side.  
Won't you save me?  
I don't wanna be.  
Just drifting through this sea  
Of life.   
Won't you save me?  
Won't you save me?  
Won't you save me?"  
Pippin then falls to his knees, and cries...just...cries...  
     Dersi silently leaps to the ground and throws her arms around him, knocking him  
over, and whispers,  "I can't TAKE this any longer!!!! I'm miserable!!!!!! I want you back  
again!!!!" She cries into his shoulder.  
     "R-r-really?" He stammers.  
     Dersi Hugs him tight and wont let go. "Really!"  
     Pippin pulls back enough to look into her eyes, and then, he kisses her. _


End file.
